A circuit board in which a component such as an integrated circuit or a resistor and a wiring of a conductor such as thin and narrow copper come in close contact with each other on an insulating base material by being bonded through solder bonding is built in an electronic device. Technologies related to the circuit board are described in PTL 1 and PTL 2.